


Alas Opuestas

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Black Canary - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Therapy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: Jason y Dick llevan varios meses saliendo y no pueden evitar pelearse todo el tiempo. Durante sus discusiones terminan involucrando a varios miembros de la familia y todos están hartos. Así que Alfred los convence que vayan a una sesión de terapia de parejas con Canario Negro para que puedan mejorar su relación.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Alas Opuestas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es un historia de temática slash, yaoi, boys love, así que si no te gusta, no la leas.

En una pequeña sala pintada de color beige, ambos pelinegros entraron con decisión. La rubia los esperaba sentada, con una libreta en su mano. Le indico a los dos que tomaran asiento frente a ella.

  
\- Buenos días, chicos –los saludó Canario Negro– Ustedes están aquí por voluntad propia, ¿verdad?

  
El mayor asintió con una sonrisa, mientras que el menor solo frunció el ceño.

  
–Un regla básica: es importante que sean los más honestos posibles. Es la única forma en la que vamos a poder encontrar soluciones.

  
Ambos asintieron con un movimiento de su cabeza.

  
–Bien cada uno tendrá su oportunidad de hablar y es importante que escuchen al otro. Dick, tú empiezas. ¿Cuál crees que es el principal problema en tu relación con Jason?

  
Dick soltó un largo suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

  
–Jason es muy celoso –dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no soy celoso –reclamó el mencionado.

  
\- ¿No? ¡Casi le rompiste el brazo a Damian solo porque me abrazó el otro día! - dijo con reproche.

  
\- Eso fue culpa del Demonio. Pensé que iba a atacarte –respondió levantando los hombros.

  
\- ¿Y qué me dices de la vez que le disparaste a Wally en el brazo?

  
–Sinceramente, creí que lo esquivaría. ¿No se supone que es un velocista?

  
Dick abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendido ante el derroche de cinismo de su novio.

  
\- ¡Basta los dos! –Dijo Canario, levantando la voz –No están aquí para seguir peleando, sino para encontrar soluciones y formas sanas de relacionarse. Entonces Jason, ya que estás tan ansioso por hablar, ¿por qué no nos dices cual crees tú que es el problema en su relación?

  
–Tal vez yo sea un poco celoso, pero no lo sería si Dick no fuera tan coqueto. Se la pasa sonriéndole a todo el mundo.

  
–Solo soy amable, Jason, no puedes culparme por eso –respondió Dick con indignación.

  
–Te la pasas revoloteando alrededor de todos tus ex. Te encanta andar meneando tu trasero para que todos los vean –Jason lo apuntaba con el dedo de forma acusatoria.

  
Dick sintió la sangre hervirle ante semejante acusación y alistó su puño para golpear a su compañero, cuando la mirada fija de Canario lo hizo caer en cuenta de donde se encontraban. Trató de respirar para calmarse, pero su enojo volvió al voltear a ver a Jason y darse cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

  
Dinah miró por un instante y pensó que esos chicos necesitanban más ayuda de la que había creído y se arrepintió de haber aceptado el pedido de Alfred de ayudarlos.

  
–Esto no está funcionando –dijo la rubia, sujetándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio –Nueva regla: no van a hablar entre ustedes, sino conmigo. Y al primero que interrumpa le lanzaré algo en la cabeza ¿de acuerdo?

  
Ambos petirrojos guardaron silencio, siendo eso la señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

  
–Dick, dime algo que te guste de Jason.

  
–Me gusta que sea tan valiente. Que no le huya a nada y que siempre esté dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para conseguir lo que quiere, aunque sea peligroso y estúpido –Dick pronunció la última palabra con reproche.

  
Jason resopló molesto, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca, por la amenaza de Canario.

  
–Bien. Jason, es tu turno.

  
–Me gusta que Dick esté siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Incluso a dejar a su novio plantado por hacer un favor a alguien que no se lo agradece ni se lo merece.

  
–No seas injusto, Jay, eso solo pasó una vez –Dick no terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras, when sent un bolígrafo golpeando directo en su frente.

  
Jason estalló en una carcajada sonora.

  
–¡Eso te pasa por tonto, Dickhead! –Jason dijo, cuándo una libreta aterrizó en su rostro.

  
Ahora fue el turno de Dick de reír. Dinah estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

  
–Parece que Batman no les ha enseñado suficiente disciplina.

  
La sola mención de su mentor, hizo que ambos se enderezaran en su asiento y se pusieran rígidos.

  
–Estoy viendo cuál es el problema. Tratemos otro enfoque. ¿Cómo está su vida sexual?

  
Dick se ruborizó ante la pregunta y no fue capaz de contestar.

  
–Excelente –respondió Jason, mientras sonría de manera pícara.

  
–Es bastante buena –Dick se atrevió a hablar - Pero Jason quiere arreglar todos nuestros problemas con sexo.

  
–No es mi culpa que él se vea tan jodidamente sexy en ese traje pegado a su cuerpo y que cada vez que lo me den ganas de… - Jason no pudo continuar hablando pues Dick le tapó la boca nerviosamente, con la cara totalmente roja .

  
Dinah anotóba todo lo que ocurrió en su libreta, la cual había recogido del suelo.

  
Cuando Dick se dio cuenta que Jason dejó de forcejear, retiró su mano de la boca del forajido.

  
–Además su trasero es… –Jason trató de continuar hablando pero nuevamente la mano de Dick se lo impidió.

  
Dinah tuvo que reprimir la risa, mientras pensaba como los dos primeros Robins no se matado entre ellos todavía.

  
Jason empezó a retorcerse y mientras más se movía, más presión ponía Dick sobre su mano.

  
–Little Wing, te voy a soltar solo si prometes mantener tu boquita cerrada, ¿ok? –Dick hablaba pausadamente como si estaba explicándole algo muy difícil a un niño. Jason asintió moviendo la cabeza. Lentamente Dick quitó su mano, liberando a su novio. Jason dio varias bocanadas de aire con desesperación mientras miraba a Dick, que había vuelto a sentarse como todo el niño bueno que era.

  
–Chicos, lamento decirles que lo suyo no tiene arreglo –Dinah dejó a un lado su libreta y los miró con seriedad –Lo mejor será que terminen.

  
–No puedo creer que nos estés diciendo eso, ¿no se supone que ibas a ayudarnos a mejorar nuestra relación? –Jason preguntó levantando una ceja con escepticismo.

  
–Es que el problema no es su relación –Canario Negro se aclaró la garganta para hablar– Son ustedes. Por ejemplo, tú, Jason eres un resentido con problemas de abandono, que se esconde detrás de una fachada ruda porque tiene miedo de que lo lastimen.

  
–Espera, Dinah, yo sé que Jason no es perfecto pero…

  
–Y tú no estás mejor, Dick –Lo interrumpió la rubia –Tú tienes una personalidad infantil y temor al compromiso. Aparte de que detrás de esa máscara de niño bueno eres egoísta y manipulador.

  
–Óyeme, bonita. Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero no te voy a permitir que insultes a mi novio –respondió Jason furioso, poniéndose de pie.

  
–Eso no cambia el hecho de que su relación es tóxica. Y tal vez yo no pueda hacer nada, pero de seguro si hablo con Bruce, él me ayudará a que se separe.

  
\- ¡Claro que no! –Ahora fue Dick quien reclamó y se puso de pie.

  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni tú, ni el viejo van a separarnos. Yo voy a pelear por nuestro amor –Jason lo dijo con un poder de convencimiento que hizo a Dick estremecerse.

  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vas a pelear por mí? –Dick lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

  
–No lo dudes, yo te amo –Jason atrajo a Dick y lo abrazó con fuerza.

  
Dick escondió su rostro en el pecho de Jason mientras se abrazaba a su espalda. Jason tomó el rostro de Dick y acercó sus labios para darle un apasionado beso, mientras Canario Negro observaba la escena en silencio.

  
–Es hora de irnos, amor –Jason dijo separándose de Dick y tomándolo de la muñeca. Ambos salieron de la sala, sin decir nada más y azotando la puerta al salir.

  
\- ¿Escuchaste eso Alfred? –Dinah habló

  
\- Sí, Señorita Dinah, pero ¿Cómo sabía que iba a funcionar? - Alfred habló a través del comunicador.

  
–Ellos se comportan como niños, era obvio que la psicología inversa iba a funcionar –Dinah sonría con satisfacción.

  
–No sé cómo agradecerle su ayuda, Señorita.

  
–No te preocupes por eso Alfred. Pero esa forma disfuncional de comportarse es aprendida, así que la próxima semana quiero que me envíes a Bruce.


End file.
